cube_cavern_classic_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Development
Intro: Some time around early April in the year 2019 the developer "giikae" on ROBLOX began making Cube Cavern Classic. On April 5th, 2019 the game was released to the public under the name "bob the builder fixes cc." It started out very basic with you only being able to traverse the first level of the dungeon of the game. On April 20th 2019 the game had it's first original item, the sword. Although development went by quickly and by mid May of 2019 the game already had a decent following as well as basically caught up to the original Cube Cavern in terms of development. All major updates will be listed below Update: 4/20/2019 Name: Mo' sword. This update added the sword item and it's charged variant which was replaced by Sword C. This item can be crafted with 2 rocks, a stick, and a rope, Update: 4/23/2019 Name: Mo' skins. This update added more skin colors and such. Update: 4/26/2019 Name: Even mo' swords. This update added the sword variants which are SwordY, SwordR, SwordG, SwordB, and SwordC all crafted with their respective bottles and a sword. Update: 4/28/2019 Name: 10k party! This update added items such as the confetti blaster and party horn as well as the first custom hat for the game made by none other than Alex Szubka who originally developed Cube Cavern: Reborn. The items and hats are no longer available. Update: 5/9/2019 Name: Hearts. This nerfed health taking you HP down from 20 hearts to 13 hearts and the 7 other hearts now have to be earned through defeating all the bosses in the game. Update: 5/10/2019 Name: Water. This added the item "Water bottle" it heals 2 hp. You can get water from the fountain by clicking on it with an empty bottle. Update: 5/11/2019 Name: Gun. A realistic pistol was added to the game that did no damage but did have some cool effects. This item was made for Alex Szubka who requested Gii make it and in return gave Gii access to Cube Cavern: Reborn testing. Also with a patch to the update the lighting in the lobby now dynamically changes based on what time it is where you live. Update: 5/12/2019 Name: I'm not abandoning development, shut up. This update added the item "coil." The item is practically useless except for crafting "reinforced rope" which is used to craft the whip. The item was mostly added because Gii said that she would also be helping someone to make a cool zombie game and that "so ccc probably won't get as many updates as it's been getting." The Discord began talking about how Cube Cavern Classic is going to be abandoned so she made the item to show people that she was not abandoning the game. In the update 1 heart was buffed so that it was worth 2 HP. Update: 5/18/2019 Name: Hover boots. In the update the item "Hover boots" was added. The hover boots don't increase your jump duration, but rather give you the ability to fly slowly sort of like a mini-jetpack. The description is "Move quicker, increased jump speed, and grants flight." They're crafted with spring boots and jetpack.If you have both a jetpack and hover boots you get increased flight speed and increased fuel. In the same update rocks broke if you threw them due to technical difficulties. Update: 5/19/2019 Name: Plushie. The update brought small plushes of the snowman in the shop and the Chik from the yellow dungeon. Update: 5/20/2019 Name: Hover boots. In the update the item "Hover boots" was added. The hover boots don't increase your jump duration, but rather give you the ability to fly slowly sort of like a mini-jetpack. The description is "Move quicker, increased jump speed, and grants flight." They're crafted with spring boots and jetpack.If you have both a jetpack and hover boots you get increased flight speed and increased fuel. Update: 5/21/2019 name: lol minecraft. In the update the item "cobblestone" was added. Update: 5/22/2019 Name: Gii is a feminist. In the update all bosses current and future were changed to be female instead of male. Update: 5/27/2019 Name: S T A C K: You can now stack items such as rocks and sticks and such.